A Happy Ever after, after all
by xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx
Summary: Bella just lives life as it goes until her life is taking over by someone with sparkling emerald eyes.. what happens when she meets up with a jealous ex? story is better than summary! R&R! first fanfic! ALL HUMAN! original pairings!
1. 1 The Party

**Hey people!! This is my fist fanfic, so please read and review!!! **

**Thankx!! =D**

* * *

Bella POV

"Come on Bella, for me?" Alice knew how much I hated going to parties. I was so tired, especially after just getting home from another boring week of work. I just wanted to stay in our apartment in sweats watching some lame movie. Why did she have to complain with me now?

"Alice, you know how I despise any type of parties. I just don't fit in, and I don't want to fit in. Please let me have this Friday night." Alice had a determined look on her face. Crap, I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Bella, you can hang out with me and Jasper. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Jasper was her boyfriend. They have been dating for a while now, which really surprises me. Alice kept insisting that he was the one. Although I wouldn't say it, he really was a perfect match.

"No, Alice. I couldn't."

"Please, Bella. I promise it will help you relax a little."

"No."

"Bella come on. For me?" Oh, great. She is giving the puppy eyes. What should I do? Go to a party with the hyper-active pixie or stay at home in our comfy apartment. I looked around the room. We just got a new sofa that was screaming my name tonight and we also just got a new plasma screen television with HD. Tonight was a great movie night.

But then I looked at Alice. Her puppy dog eyes even bigger. I'm going to hate myself for this. "Fine," She owes me big time.

"Yay! Okay I already did my make-up and got my dress on, so just head to my room and get on this dress I picked you out and I'll be in the bathroom ready to do your hair and makeup and then…"

"Slow down Alice. You picked me out a dress?" I interrupted.

"I had a feeling you were going to come with me," Alice and her random "feelings". The only weird thing was yes I did agree to come. I rolled my eyes, and walked to Alice's room. Once I opened the door, I saw all of the pink. Pink comforter, pink curtains, pink rug, pink lamp (even a pink light bulb!), pink walls, everything pink! It was overwhelming. I looked around until a flash a sea blue hit me. I saw it on the bed. A sea blue dress. It was mid-thigh length, strapless, and was simple. Just like my style, if I even had one. It made me look elegant, but fun at the same time. It was Bella's custom party dress.

I put the dress on, and walked over to Alice's pink mirror. Wow, it really complimented my figure. The silk gave it this look that I was taller and slimmer. The sea blue color made my super pale skin glow. When I was finished looking, I saw another sea blue thing on the bed. A pair of heels, but not too high. The heel was thick, which I really liked. In case you don't know, I am the clumsiest person in history, which isn't exaggerating. I strapped them on and walked to the bathroom, thankful for no more blinding pink.

Alice was waiting there with the curling iron in hand, and her foot tapping the floor.

"How long does it take someone to put on a dress and heels?"

I blushed; curse my stupid vulnerable-ness to blushing at everything. "Um, well I kind of really liked the dress. And the shoes, well thanks."

She smacked on a devilish smile, "Knew you would. Now sit down so I can do my Alice magic in Alice's beauty department!" Crap, I mean I know I'm just average looking and all, with boring brown hair, pale skin, and boring brown eyes, but Alice doesn't need to go over-board.

For the next torturous hour she pulled every part of my hair in every direction until she was pleased with how it looked. Next was make-up. I don't hate make-up, but I don't like to wear as much as Alice's. It just looked too unnatural on me. Finally, Alice's makeover was over and I have to admit I looked really good.

"Wow Alice, I should have never underestimated your powers. I look great!" Then I squealed an Alice squeal by accident, which only made the pixie squeal higher and louder. I bet our neighbors are complaining right now about it.

We both looked in the mirror and grabbed our purses. Then we head out the door after locking four locks. Hey, when you live in a big city like Seattle, you can never be too safe. We hoped in Alice's red BMW convertible and we drove off. Along the way Alice told me it was Jasper's sister, Rosalie's party. They lived in a huge mansion somewhere a little out of Seattle. It was a thirty-minute ride, and once we were on the street we heard the music blasting. We arrived at the house and some people working there went to park our car. Alice and I made it to the door, which was wide open. I was getting nervous, because last time I went to a party, I got drunk and the police came to the house. Charlie was notified of this, and lets just say he wasn't happy. I was practically raised by Charlie, except the part about me cooking his meals. I knew he loved me so much, but we both have a way of being shy. The best part of Charlie was that he didn't hover.

Alice broke me out of my trance, "Earth to Bella? You remember Jasper right?" I nodded and said hello to him. He had light blond wavy hair and has a southern accent. He nodded back and smiled. Jasper was very quiet, but very nice. He was perfect for the noisy over talkative Alice.

"Well, we are going to be over here if you need any thing. Oh and Bella, please make some new friends and socialize." She smiled and the two were off. I was on my own. It was like high school all over again. Forks was small, but people were all different. I didn't fit in so well.

I made my way to a corner, but people started trampling all over, and the noise was horrible. I decided to go outside to get away from it all. I made my way outside and bumped into a tall blond.

"Sorry, excuse me." I blushed tomato red.

"Oh, it's ok. Hey aren't you Alice's friend? I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister."

Recognition drew across my face. This was the blond that Alice was talking about. She seemed really nice, and not to mention gorgeous. I wish I could pull off wearing a miniskirt with five-inch heels. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." We shook hands and made some small talk. She seemed really nice and I hoped to see her again. I wandered outside, but the pool was just as crowded as inside. I saw a gazebo lighted up out in the big backyard, and decided to make my escape there.

"Bella, where are you?" I know that high pixie voice, and I really just wanted some time to myself so I walked as fast as I could without getting suspicious looks by people. Once I was out of sight, I ran as fast as the heels would let me.

Once I finally made it to the gazebo, I went up two steps, but with my clumsiness I fell. I waited for the hard splintery wood to hit my face, but instead warm strong arms caught me. I kept my face down, feeling the heat rise to my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz. Sorry I didn't know you were here. I'll go and leave. Sorry again, I really didn't mean…" I was cut off by a velvety voice.

"I don't mind. Why don't you join me? It's kind of quiet out here," I looked up to see my heart stop. This man was gorgeous. He had this messy bronze hair, which I could run my hands through all day, and he looked like he was sculpted by a Greek god. And his eyes, oh my god, they were beautiful. A deep sparkling green. I could stare into them, and be lost forever, but I wouldn't mind. I blushed harder. I was embarrassed by how long I was looking at him. I took my eyes off this gorgeous man, and looked at the floor.

"Uhh, sure. Only if you want me to," He raised me up, and let me go. His face looked a little sad. I wonder why. He gestured to a bench on the gazebo, and I sat with him.

"Hi," was all I could stutter out. He was staring at me, but I wasn't uncomfortable with it. For some reason I wasn't uncomfortable with him at all.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I haven't seen you anywhere before." I loved his voice; it was so smooth. Edward, what a perfect name.

"Isabella Swan. But I like being called Bella. I'm Alice Brandon's roommate. You probably don't know her."

"Hello Bella, and I think you will have to introduce her to me sometime." I smiled. He planned for us to see each other again. Maybe he likes me. No Bella, how could you think a Greek God like Edward would want the boring you? I accidentally sighed.

"What's wrong?" I blushed.

"Uhh nothing really. So, do you live in Seattle?" I asked hoping he would ignore my sigh.

"Yeah I do. I live 30 minutes away from here." I can't believe I never saw him before, but it is Seattle we are talking about, not Forks were everyone knew everyone.

"So do I. I moved from a small town named Forks a couple years ago and met Alice. We became friends and she asked me to be her roommate, so here I am now." He smiled, which made my heart beat even faster.

"I always lived here in Seattle, but I moved out a couple years ago from my parents house, and got my own apartment. I work as assistant in my dad's lawyer business called Cullens and Associates."

"I am an author. But I only made one book so far. I love to read books, especially classics." I went back to staring at the ground.

"I like to take pictures with my camera in my free time, and play the piano. I like classic books also." He smiled a crooked smile, which made me like him a lot more. We had a lot in common. He took my hand, which made me look up. He seemed like such a gentlemen.

We talked for a long time, but I was too distracted by his hand touching mine. It was like an electrical current was surging through our hands; well at least that is what it felt like to me. We talked like we have been friends for a long time. I could have stayed there forever, but a high-pitched voice interrupted us.

"BELLA! I have been looking for you for hours! You were gone for 5 hours!" Suddenly, she realized there was someone next to me, "Oh hello." She looked at me questionably.

"Uhh, sorry Alice. This is Edward. Edward this is Alice, my roommate." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but me and Bella have to go now." Edward's eyes suddenly didn't sparkly as much. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Hey Bella here is my number in case you want to hang out sometime." He said his number, and I gave him mine. I smiled at him. Then, he came and gave me a friendly hug. He was as pale as me, but his fit him perfectly. His skin was muscular and strong, but yet soft. The best part was his scent, it was so perfect, and it felt so right to be hugging him. All to soon, we had to separate.

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope to see you soon."

"Bye, Edward. I hope so too."

Alice had to pull me away slightly, and we made our departure. The party was still going, but it wasn't as crowded. We got into her car, Edward's scent still fresh in my mind. I knew I was going to be questioned by Alice as soon as we got home.

* * *

**Thankx!! Don't forget to review!! I hope to post the next chapter soon!!**


	2. 2 Starbucks and the Tickle Monster

Bella POV

"Sit down Bella," Alice said as she made me my favorite, mushroom ravioli. Oh no, this was going to be a long night.

She brought over my dinner, and sat down next to me. She was not letting me out of this one. "Spill Bella."

"Well I wanted to get some fresh air and so I walked until I saw the gazebo and…" I told her everything that was necessary to hear. The whole time she had wide eyes.

"Wow Bella, and he is gorgeous. You should really call him soon. I know he likes you."

"Please, who would want to hang out with someone as boring as me?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I wish you would see how beautiful you are Bella," she said as she grabbed my plate and washed it. I looked at the clock. It's one in the morning. I called it a night and went to sleep. That night I had the best dream about Edward and his green eyes.

Edward POV

I woke up very tired. Last night was probably the best night of my life. I dreamt of those beautiful big brown eyes. Bella. I loved that name. It fit her perfectly. She was so gorgeous in that dress, I could barely keep myself controlled from touching her curly brown hair.

I sighed of contentment and walked to my kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and milk. As I was eating, my mind kept wandering off to Bella. She wasn't like other girls. And when I was holding her hand, I swear I felt some kind of electrical current. I couldn't help but hug her when she had to leave. Her hair smelled like strawberries, and she smelled like freesias.

I put on one of my suits and walked to the elevator. I made it to my car, a silver Volvo. As I drove, I kept thinking of Bella. She was always on my mind. After 10 minutes, I made it to work. Through the lobby I saw my father, Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle." He acknowledged me with a smile.

"Hello Edward. You look happy and tired today." One of the many talents of Carlisle is he can read people easily.

"Yeah I went to Emmett's girlfriend's party. It was a lot of fun, but I am really tired."

"It's a slow day Edward. Why don't you take the day off? I'm sure you could use it to catch up on some sleep." I thanked my father and head out. I went back to my apartment and got on some Saturday clothes. I was still thinking of Bella.

What to do. Suddenly, I realized I had Bella's number. I grabbed it and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up, and I heard a beautiful voice.

"Hello Edward." I loved how she said my name.

"Hello Bella. Are you busy today? I was given today off, and wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah, I'm not working today so that sounds good." I covered the phone and let out a sigh of relief that she still wanted to hang out with me.

"How about we meet at Starbucks? You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, the one near the park."

"We can go there, than go take a walk at the park next to it since it's a nice day." 

"Sure, that sounds nice Edward. I will see you at lunch." I could hear a slight hint of excitement, which made me anxious to see her.

"See you then, Bella."

Bella POV

"Alice, did you have to ease drop?" She just listened to our conversation and was hunting through her closet already.

"Yes, I did. So put this on with…" she searched until she found some shoes to match the outfit. "these. After you put it on, I will do your make up and hair."

"No, Alice. I will put on my own make up and do my own hair."

"Fine, but at least wear the outfit." She went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

I traveled to my room and put on the outfit. It was some neutral-colored capris, with a blue polo. It was seventy degrees out so I didn't need a sweater. I was so happy when Edward called. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I slipped on the comfortable designer flip-flops, which were perfect for today.

I made my way to my bathroom and brushed out my curls. I decided to leave it down today. I put on a little eyeliner and some lip gloss. Want to know something funny? I don't own any blush, and I don't think I ever will.

I grabbed my purse and my notebook for writing my book, and set out. I walked to Starbucks. I went there everyday before going to my job at the bookstore. It helped pay off the rent and food.

Then, I looked at a pair of beautiful sparkling green eyes. He was leaning against the wall, and then he saw me. I blushed and looked down and walked forward to him. He smiled at me as I looked up again.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Edward." Then he offered a hand and we walked into Starbucks. I was slightly sad when we had to let go to sit at a table next to the window.

"I'll get us some food. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Actually, I'm not that hungry, but a coffee sounds good." He smiled his breathtaking smile and left to go get us coffee.

I watched him as he ordered. The girl working was trying to flirt with him, but he wasn't looking at her at all. As soon as he came back my jealousness was gone. Bella why are you being jealous? He obviously won't like you so move on. I looked out the window to hide my sadness. He handed me my coffee.

"Thank you," With my luck he noticed my sadness.

"What's wrong Bella?" I looked at him trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing." I sipped my coffee and he didn't push the subject any further and I was extremely happy he didn't. I mean, how do you say you're sad about someone as wonderful as Edward not liking you when you're falling for him, when you barely knew him. I knew about his family and basic things lie that, but I didn't really know much about him.

"So, why did you live with Charlie most of your life?" He looked curious.

"Well, Renee and Phil wanted to travel, so I decided to live in Forks with Charlie."

"Oh, so what is Charlie like?"

"He is really shy and didn't hover around me much, but I always knew that he loved me. We never really needed words to say we loved each other. I only saw him once get emotional, which was at my graduation. I think he was sad to see me all grown up. Another important thing is he can't cook." I laughed and Edward joined me.

"I ended up cooking his every meal. One time I was visiting Renee, when I get a call from Charlie saying he was okay, but he almost exploded the house by putting a metal fork with his macaroni in the microwave." We were laughing so hard, that people started to look at us strangely. Soon, we calmed down. We both finished our coffees, and he took my hand again and walked around the park. I sat on the bench, and started to write a little.

"What are you writing about?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out if you ever read my book." I smirked.

"Oh really, I think I have to read it or else." He was playing with me; I could see it in his emerald eyes. Plus, he had on a playful smirk.

I played along, "Or else what?"

"Or else the tickle monster will attack you." He tickled my stomach. I was laughing so hard, that people began to stare. Soon, he gave up and sat on the bench with me. Then, he put his arm around me. His sent was overwhelming. I had to grip the bench in order to stop myself from jumping on him.

We spent the rest of the day talking and walking. He even bought me an ice cream. Strawberry-flavored, my favorite. Edward constantly held my hand, which only made my heart beat faster. We walked to my apartment.

"Thank you, Edward. That was a lot of fun." I smiled. I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. He looked surprised and happy.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I hope we can meet up again." And then he walked away. I entered our apartment only to see Alice making my other favorite dinner. I knew this was going to be another long night.


End file.
